


It Was Supposed To Be Fun... (CANCELLED)

by BlueShihe



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Camping, Death, I regret, M/M, Sad Ending, baldis basics, hecc, kill me, ok uh read the fanbic, watch as the baldi fangirls murder me, woagy, yes i know reading tags are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueShihe/pseuds/BlueShihe
Summary: Nothing is fun in Baldi's world..(It's cancelled dont bother clicking on it)





	1. Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning i guess??? here some spoilers:  
> baldi dies in infinity war

(sorry, i just started writing so maybe the start of this fanfic might be boring- also they all are humans-)

They reached the camping spot safe and sound, can't guarantee for the ending to be the same

Principal was playing ukulele and singing and the others were just listening

"Wow Princi! I never knew you so good at singing" Janitor complimented since all he was doing was cleaning the spot.

"Ahahah!! Thank you!" Principal replied with his voice in a cheery tone.

"Mr. Princi, Why isn't Mr. Baldi joining us?" Playtime asked

"Oh uh.." Principal looked at Baldi

Baldi was setting up the tent

"He's setting up the tent, Playtime!" Principal replied but something was off..

Player was looking right onto the bushes

"Player, Something wrong?" Arts and Crafters asked

"No um... No I-.. I'm... Nothing just feels like there's something there.."

"NANI?!" Arts and Crafters tried to lighten up the mood but it didn't work.. Only 1st Prize giggled.

"Done!!" Baldi said loudly that made everyone jump "Guys the tent is done!"

"Lookin' pretty good" The silent kid, It's a Bully complimented

Player stayed silent

"Hm? Something wrong?" Baldi asked to the Player

"Oh uh... Nothing it looks like.. T-theres something in... T-... The bushes" Player replied

"Jeepers, You've been looking there for quite long too!" File butted in

Everyone stood up and looked in the same spot

"Should I go che-"

"No, Baldi there might be something dangerous there. It's probably because Player came in a jungle for the first time." Principal cut Baldi off

"C'mon Princi!! I'm not a young child! If there is someone there I'd defeat them!" Baldi replied

"...N-no p-please i-..It's probably noth-" Player stutters

"Don't worry! I'll be right back!!" Baldi said and went to the bushes

_Few minutes later..._

_3:15am_

Baldi still didn't come back, No sign of him either.

"Princi..."

"Yes?"

"I don't sense any danger there anymore..." Player was internally scared

"Then why didn't Baldi come back yet..?" Principal was confused

"Let's wait til' morning. Maybe he'll come back.." File gave a suggestion

"Ok.." Principal replied

They went to sleep not knowing Baldi was in danger

_Meanwhile_

Baldi looked clearly scared, He wished he never came but now he can't go back..

A wolf, A snake and A Tiger.

Baldi went to far from the camping spot so now no matter how much he screamed no one would hear him.

Hell, He also forgot his backpack where his ruler was.

"Okay get away you three"

They came closer

"Look if you all get any closer I will-"

They were ready

"LOOK PLEASE I-"

The wolf scratched Baldi

"OW-" Baldi covered his chest, He tried to ran away.

He was trying to find the camping spot and screaming everyones name

But no one came.

Just then. Baldi's expression broke into a surprised expression.

The snake bit him.

He held his leg while the poison entered his body

His vision started fading away..


	2. Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok help im like writing this at 8:08AM i disagree to sleep and i have 23 bread slices near me
> 
> i need serious help

(sorry, i just started writing so maybe the start of this fanfic might be boring- also they all are humans-)

Holy fuck, Baldi was going to die without even saying goodbye or anything!? Screw the snake!

"H-h-h..h-oly sh-sh-t" Baldi was literally stuttering like the Player but worS E- All he saw before dying was the tiger walking towards him.

\---

_11:00PM_

They all forgot that Baldi was with them.

"Princi Princi!!" Playtime said

"Sorry Playtime I have no time to pla-"

"No no!! Look!!" Playtime dragged Principal to a place where something he familiar

Baldis Backpack

"Everyone" Principal drew everyones attention to him

"Nani??" Art and Crafter, Big fan of Japanese asked.

"We need to find Baldi"

Players head perks up

"Oh yeah!! Our math teacher that went in the bushes right??" It's a Bully askes

"There's only one Baldi-"

They all go and try to find him, They scream his name. Give a reason he should come out (Such as "Player got a easy question wrong"). Nothing worked

They all heard a loud gasp from Player

"What ha-"

...

...

No..

It can't be real..

Baldi was laying on the soothing grass, dead.

"W-w..What are you guys l-looking at?! We need to take him to a doctor..!! O-or someth-thing.." File panicked

Princi held Baldi ((im sorry-)) and ran back to the tent

\----

"Will he be okay?" Playtime asks

No answer from anyone

It must be a dream..

They wish it wasn't real

Player thought it was his fault, If he didn't keep staring at the stupid bushes. This wouldn't have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *actual physical crying*  
> also you can call this a AU or somthin idk
> 
> also help i was listening to demxntia and that made this way more deep for me-  
> also sorry this chapter is short idk why im having writer blocc even tho i never wrote anything in my life-


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miracles happen too.. Sometimes in dreams and rarely in reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi um my phone is dying and i really wanted to create a longer chapter without a idea so he r e-

(sorry, i just started writing so maybe the start of this fanfic might be boring- also they all are humans-)

"He.. Will be okay. Don't worry Playtime..!" Arts and Crafters was stressed out according to his voice. Who gave the idea to go on a camp? It wasn't a special day to go on a camp either!!

"..Who...?" 

"What..?" Player asked

"..Who gave the idea to go on a camp?!" Principal yelled. Everyone went silent.

"M.." 1st Prize muttered

"What?" Arts and Crafters asked

"I-.. I did.. I gave the idea..." 1st Prize was tearing up. Everyone went silent again.

Principal broke the silence

"Its-.. It's okay.. I-..I guess.."

1st Prize went silent

_8:50pm_

Time passes by so fast

He still hasn't woke up. Principal fell asleep near him.

_Dream_

Principal woke up just to see that Baldi wasn't in his place

"B-b-"

"Princi?"

He looked behind

...

...

..Oh

..My

.God...

Principal wipes his eyes

 _Is it a dream?_ Principal thinks to himself

Baldi is right in front of him

"Are you okay?"

Principal stands up and runs to Baldi

And hugs him

"Whoa whoa!! You o-"

"How did you survive..??" Principal asked

"What?" Baldi was confused

Principal was confused how no-one knew about what happened to Baldi

Did he..

Did he came back to the time when he was okay..?

Princi thought it was his chance to save Baldi

"Princi" Playtime said

"Yes Playtime?"

Playtime sighed

"Wake up.."

"What?"

\----

Princi woke up

It was now 4:20am

"Did you have a gold dream? Because you were smili-"

"It was.. A dream..?"

Princi looked behind him

Baldi was in his place. In the same position.

Principals eyes teared up

"What was the dream you had anywa-"

"Baldi was alive.." Princi cut Playtime

"..C'mon he is alive!! He probably fainted..!"

Principal sighed

"He isn't.. If he was he'd be awake.."

Everyone went silent

"We're stuck inside the dream, A dream we're never waking up from.."

"But he's still breathi-"

"Wha-"

"Why do you cut me off all the time" Playtime asked

"Oh sorry! What were you saying?" Princi asked

"He's still breathing" Playtime can see that small smile on Principals face

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Miracle!!" Principal shouted

"That's understandable" File said

_5:06am_

Everyone was asleep except Princi. He was dazing off though-

Meanwhile

The same wolf that scratched Baldi was outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	4. Note

Edit: Next chapter is out!!

 

Hey you YES YOU!!  
Give me a idea for the next chapter

If you don't give me a idea I will beat you with my plastic spoon (just kidding-)


	5. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aye they finally notice the snake bite
> 
>  
> 
> like after 1 day or somethin
> 
>  
> 
> how nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey wont work on this for a while because writer block wont even give me a chance to write (((no this is my first time writing so idk why i have writer block-)))
> 
> and um i never noticed my parents disappearing while making this so now everyone is stressed out lmao-

(sorry, i just started writing so maybe the start of this fanfic might be boring- also they all are humans-)

Don't you just hate it when someone who you secretly love is still breathing but is showing no signs of being alive?

Exactly how Princi was feeling

Even though he's still alive (probably in a coma) He never got to tell how much he loved Baldi. All he was wishing was him to wake up. 

Playtime was playing with Arts and Crafters

1st Prize was drawing

Janitor was doing his work he usually does (Sweep sweep sweep-)

And It's a Bully was reading a book

Everything was silent for quite long. Sounds of breathing and sweeping filled the air. Princi was trying to focus on the Bully's book cover. But wasn't able too..

Princi again started staring at Bal-

"GUYS!!!" It's a Bully screamed that scared the living bsoda out of Principal

"Guys!! Check Baldi's leg or arm!!" Bully suggested. Yet still looking at the book

"Why thou-" "JUST CHECK IT!! I mean I might be wrong but it's all according to the book!!"

They did

And guess what they saw??

A snake bite

"Knew it!" Bully said to himself

Everyone was just staring at Baldi

Bully facepalms "So now instead of getting any help you all are just gonna stare at him??"

"Ah! Yeah!! Sorry" Princi said like he was spacing out

They got out of the tent and tried to find the exit to the forest. Trying to avoid any animal, 1st Prize sees a wolf but since they were avoiding everything Prize ignored it. Little did he know it was the same wolf who scratched Baldi.

Time passes by and they finally find the exit and quickly try to find a hospital. Bully was complaining because they've been running for so long Bullys legs were trembling.

Hell, Finally they found a hospital.

\----

Everyone was waiting outside.

Players anxiety was welling up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hey i just found a person that has 1 fanfic but its amazing so um go subscribe to them. their name is "123FOURhowmanyniggersareinmystoreEENOOO"  
> their be more chill fanfic is fucking amazing
> 
> also what do you think will happen next? I have the story for the next chapter replaying in my headm


	6. We Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scary story:  
> i went near a piece of cardboard and it terrified me because there was another me in it
> 
> and then i realised it was a fuckin mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyyyy

(sorry, i just started writing so maybe the start of this fanfic might be boring- also they all are humans-)

"I'm booored" 

"Sorry Playtime but really it's pretty serious right now so I don't think we can actually play with you" It's a Bully replies, Really at times like these Bully is a genius. Aaaside from the fact he's annoying too but at least he cares about his teacher that gets mad when you get a answer wrong. But all that matters right now is Baldi's life! Really we don't even know his age he might be younger than usual!! And then we see the Principal silent.

"Princiii?? Are you spacing out?" Player asks

No answer

Player grabs Bsoda and does what you all except him to do

...Throw it at the Principal

Still no answer

Oh wait nevermind

"What the hell was that for" Princi asks

"I dunno, Just wanted to see if you were spacing out or no-"

"THINKING! Thinking is also a thing!!" Princi cuts Bully off

"Like that means you weren't spacing out" Bully says

Principal decides to ignore that sentence from Bully

"Weeelll. That's a nice answer"

"Hey Princi! I really wanted to ask this. For.. Quite a while now" Arts and Crafters asks

"Yes...?"

"Did a small snake do all that?? Literally like there was wayy more damage on him"

Everyone went silent.. Nobody actually knew a wolf was also involved, It was actually like the 3rd question for them but worse...

"Wait you're right!! A single snake cannot cause all that! How come did we never think of this before? And how exactly will we know who else helped the snake??" 1st Prize replies

"According to my calculati-"

"You started calculating already??" Player asks to Bully

"Hey let me finish!!"

Bully coughs

"According to my calculations, A dog-like creature might've helped"

"Yeah sure!! Like because if you claim it, it will become evidence. We don't even know!!! It might be a tiger or-" Player says that without thought after seeing Principal covering his ears and looking terrified

"Hey uh, Princi!! The kid didn't mean it!!" File butts in

"You sound like a racist drug dealer"

File gets offended while everyone laughs

_15 minutes later_

Time passes by so fast :O

They all stopped staying in one place and wandered around places

Except Principal as always

He was still waiting

"Why is it taking so loong??" Playtime asks

"Why do you care?"

"Because he's my teacher too you know?"

"Yeah.. Okay.."

Everything is dead silent

Suddenly Princi stands up

The door finally opens just to give them a far better surprise

Principal never looked so happy in his life

"It better not be a dream"

It was him, Baldi.

Princi runs to him and gives him a biig hug!!

They all are happy,  ~~For now.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so literally evil I hate it
> 
> Because more sad stuff comin neeext!


	7. plz-

Hello children this is the Author and-

iM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO MUCH TiMe its just that school is getting on me lol-

Andd! There might be a evil character in the next chapter! Can you guess who?

Btw I'll try to finish this story as fast as possible! ^^;

Bye bye kiddos qwq


	8. Sorry!!

Um... I might have lost interest in the Baldi's Basics fandom...  
So um  
This series is cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> player is a confused bit c h-
> 
> yes I know it sucks


End file.
